


Heat Wave

by Anonymous



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Cloud Strife, Desperation, Fluff, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Marks, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Other, Pheromones, Possessiveness, Possible Remake spoilers, Some angst, They love each other, territorial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-25 19:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Cloud awoke from his coma the night before Zack planned to hitch a ride into Midgar in the back of a pickup truck, unknowingly saving his life. Too bad for Cloud, his body throws him into an intense heat that doesn't seem to want to go away until Zack knots him. Zack, ever the good person, doesn't want to touch Cloud until his heat dies down. How much will he be able to handle until he gives into Cloud's needs?Zack lives and they reach Midgar together AU.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 13
Kudos: 60
Collections: Anonymous





	Heat Wave

**Author's Note:**

> This little fic is just an idea that's been in the back of my mind for a while and I just had to write it out. Not too sure where I'm going with it yet, but I do hope you enjoy it! Short first chapter, but I hope you enjoy the premise.

“Nnn...” A whimper and a low groan of pain escaped Cloud’s lips as he slowly opened his eyes. Everything was overly bright, loud, fuzzy. His body felt heavy, like it was made of lead and thrown into a pool of water. Where was he? Somewhere outside, he could tell, and sometime during the day with the position of the sun. 

Everything felt so  _ hot _ . His body felt like it was on fire. It was uncomfortable, and he squirmed slightly in his seated position against…a large rock? He could feel his sense of smell heightened but couldn’t understand why. The last thing he remembered was struggling against some man in a lab coat as he was shoved into a tank. After that, nothing. When even was that? Where was that?

He did sometimes hear Zack’s voice, feel his gentle touch, smell his earthy scent, and, on good days, see him through blurry eyes.

But where was Zack now? Where was  _ anyone _ ?

“Cloud, I found some apples in a tree! Maybe tonight I can try some fishing. Although I’ve never done it before, so I’m not sure how it’ll go.” Ah, there he was, cheerful as ever. But Cloud still had no idea what was going on. And Zack almost looked...older? 

“Z…Zack?” He stammered. Words were hard. He felt so tired and heavy, but hopefully Zack was able to understand him clearly enough.

And he got his answer with Zack’s wide eyes and the _ thump _ the apples made when they fell to the ground. Almost immediately, Zack was next to him, throwing himself to the ground and cradling him in his arms.

“Cloud!? Cloud, are you really awake? Are you really here with me?” His voice cracked and shuttered, like he was trying his best to hold back his tears. Laying against his chest, Cloud could feel how hard Zack’s heart was beating, could feel the little quivers of his arms.

“Ye…” Cloud swallowed, his throat feeling extra dry. “Yeah. I’m…I’m awake.” He licked his lips, clearing his throat. It felt so nice, being held like this. Being this close to Zack. He smelled so nice, felt so protective.

“I’m so happy.” Zack said, whispering into his hair, as he wove his hand through the blond strands.

“Mmm. Where ar’we?”

“Near Midgar.” Zack pulled away to look into his eyes. Cloud could see how watery they were, trying to hold his tears back.

“Midgar?” He asked quietly. Yeah. He remembered. Mercs. That’s what Zack said they’d be. And now, from the looks of it, they’d be able to fulfill their dream. As long as they could make it there. How long would it even take them?

“Yeah, it’s a few days walk from here. I was gonna leave after we ate. But now that you’re awake, I think we should rest up a little more.” 

Rest up more? Cloud huffed. He’d slept for….how long was he even out? He had no idea.

“How long was I out?”

Zack immediately turned away, smile dropping.

“Zack?” He reached up slowly, trying to touch his cheek, but his hand fell, unable to gather the strength to keep it up.

“I think you need to eat and drink some water first, get your strength up.” Zack pulled away from him, propping him up against the rock again, so he could gather his forgotten apples.

“P...please. Tell me?” How long had he been out, if Zack was afraid to tell him?

“I will. I promise. I’ll tell you everything that’s happened. But please eat?”

While Cloud ate(and slowly, because it took a little while to get his jaw working correctly again), and Zack told him everything. How they spent four years in the lab, as Hojo’s experiments, one of those years being stuck in the Mako tanks. 

“F...five years?” Cloud was shaking. He was sixteen when he was kidnapped. So if five years had passed, that made him twenty one. He was a full adult now, and five years of his life was just  _ gone _ . Half of which he couldn’t even remember. He remembered screaming, the pain, the needles, all the injections and blood being drawn. Being cut open on random parts of his body. Seeing Zack go through the same thing and calling out his name. Blood. There was always so much blood.

No. He didn’t want to remember.

All he wanted to think about now was the life he and Zack could have.

“It’ll be okay, Cloud. We’re together. That’s what matters, right?”

“Yeah,” Cloud whispered. Tired. He suddenly felt so tired, despite being in a damn coma for a year. His body still felt so heavy and hot. And Zack looked and smelled so good right now. All he was thinking about was cuddling up and being close to him.

“Tired?” The sun had reached the other side of the sky, slowly making its way down. It was getting a little chilly, too, and looked like it would rain soon.

“I am. Where can we sleep?” 

“There’s a small cave I saw earlier, we can go in there, escape the rain. I have a blanket in the bag too. Wanna try and stand?” Zack got to his feet and swung his bag over his shoulder, reaching out his hand for Cloud to take. Cloud reached out slowly and grasped Zack’s hand, letting the other man hoist him to his feet. He staggered, and fell forward into Zack’s arms. He frowned in annoyance. Why was it so difficult to do a normal motor function?

“Easy,” Zack laughed gently. He hated seeing Cloud’s frustration, but was just so happy he was awake. And the small pouty frown on his face was pretty cute.

“Here, Lean onto me.” He wrapped his arm around the shorter man’s neck, holding him close. Cloud felt a little odd, being this close to the other man’s warmth and scent. Sure they had admitted feelings for one another, before they were captured, but were never able to get closer after it. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it.

“It’s okay Cloud, I did this for a whole year, I don’t mind doing it..” It took Cloud longer than he would have liked to get over to the cave, but he did it. Moved on his own, with Zack’s arm slung over his shoulder.

“S...sorry.” Cloud mumbled when Zack helped him to the floor, taking his boots and armor off in the process.

“No, don’t be. I’d do it again in a heartbeat. I don’t mind taking care of you or helping out.” Zack replied as he stripped himself of his boots and armor, smiling as he laid down next to Cloud, adjusting himself on his back and pulling Cloud towards him. 

“Have we slept on the ground the entire time?” Cloud asked, reluctant. He was curled up on his side, head against Zack’s chest. He was so comfortable, despite being on the hard and somewhat cold ground. His body was still so heated, and he was beginning to feel an odd tingly feeling down his spine. It seemed to intensify the closer he was to Zack.

“Yeah, mostly. I was able to swing for a cheap motel every now and then.” Zack smiled, pulling Cloud closer to him. He moved his hand to the back of Cloud’s head, fingers gently weaving through Cloud’s hair.

“You did this to me a lot, right?” Cloud let out a little ‘mmm’ sound of satisfaction. Eyes closing as he felt sleepy. It was nice, Zack touching him like this. Slowly lulling him to sleep. He remembered now, feeling this often at night. Zack playing with his hair and talking to him. He could only remember the vibration of Zack’s voice and some mumbling, but never the actual words he spoke to him.

“Yeah,” Zack whispered, pulling Cloud closer so his head was tucked under his chin. Closer. He needed Cloud as close to him as possible. “Every night. I think it calmed you down, helped you maybe? Or at least I think it did. I hope it did.”

“Mmm, I think it did too.” Cloud had no idea, but he knew how nice it felt to be close to Zack. To be able to consciously feel him, smell him. He never really realized how nice Zack smelled. How  _ alpha _ he smelled. It felt good. Awoke something in him he never felt before.

He felt  _ weird _ . The closer Zack got to him, and the stronger his smell got, he seemed to be releasing pheromones to calm him down. Maybe he always did that, even when he was in a coma. He kind of remembered feeling safe and secure, even when his mind was all over the place and no place at once.

“I’m glad you’re awake, Cloud. Can’t wait to wake up to you in the morning.”

“Me too, Zack. Me too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think so far? Poor Cloud is going to suffer just a little bit before Zack helps him out. And basically, Zack is gonna be like "Oh no, I can't fuck you while you're in heat. You didn't fully consent!". But then he does. 
> 
> Any other pairings you'd like to see in this story? Trying to decide who else I should pair up together. 
> 
> For now, I'm gonna stay anonymous. I want to see how this does before I come out of anonymity. I just don't want anyone to absolutely hate the idea of this fic haha. Cause it's definitely super self-indulgent. 
> 
> Next chapter Cloud wakes up in heat. Fun times!


End file.
